


Exploring the TARDIS

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't sure what she expected when she started to explore the TARDIS, but it wasn't this.<br/>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploring the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Tumblr Doctor Who competition create your own TARDIS.

It wasn’t exactly like the Doctor had forbidden her to explore past her room, was it? 

So she couldn’t be blamed for getting curious about how big exactly the TARDIS was, and letting her feet carry her down the long corridor, quickly getting lost in the labyrinth of rooms and passageways and stairs.

It turned out the TARDIS was very big. Well, at least now she knew. 

And her excuse for checking the rooms she passed? Well, she was looking for a map to find her way back to the control room.

Some rooms were obviously used often, such as a huge wardrobe, bigger than any dressing room she’d ever seen, stacked with hundreds of coats, dozens of hats, pink sixties dresses, nurse outfits, red leather jackets, anything you could imagine was there.

Then there were rooms like this one.

The air felt like a mortuary when she opened the door, like the dust itself was holding it’s breath. The door didn’t swing open easily like the others had, there was resistance, like the TARDIS was trying to keep this part of itself locked up tight.

Clara stepped inside the nursery.

Why on earth would the Doctor have this? 

Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust, no fingerprints gracing any of the painted surfaces. The crib was in the center of the room, a great mobile of planets above it. Clara didn’t recognize any of them, though the central planet appeared to have domes coming from it, and was being orbited by two moons. She touched it delicately with the tip of a finger, listening to the pleasant jangling. The dark blue crib had something carved on it too, similar to the carvings on the upper part of the TARDIS in the control room. She wondered if it was just decoration or writing.

Toys littered the floor, ones that could be universally recognised such as stuffed animals (though she couldn’t name a single one, some looking like eldritch abominations and others looking suspiciously like earth animals with a few extra genes thrown in) to ones that she couldn’t guess at their purpose. The carpet had a pattern on it though that was easy to recognise as a galaxy, that literally swirled around the feet as one moved on it. Books were piled in a corner, literally hundreds of them in several languages, including the last Harry Potter book looking rather dog eared. 

Clara suddenly felt uneasy to her bones. She stepped back outside, closing the door to the untouched nursery of the Doctor’s….Whatever. Some things, she didn’t want to know, or understand. Not yet.


End file.
